


Bound by the Stars

by MelodiRead



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A Meter Of Space, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Sleep | Remy Sanders, For Lia's "A Meter Of Space" competition, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiRead/pseuds/MelodiRead
Summary: Logan's never felt "love" before.  He doesn't know what that will mean for his soulmate.  All he knows is one thing:The universe thinks it's funny.Remy's not concerned that their soulmark is strange.  They just think it's a bit of a joke.  All they know is this:They just wanted to get coffee.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Bound by the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_in_Starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/gifts).



> Don't mind the summary, it's terrible. I'm bad at summaries.
> 
> But yeah, this was written for @sleepless-in-starbucks for their 1 year/1k followers contest on Tumblr and I thought I'd crosspost it here.
> 
> There shouldn't be any triggers in this one, but let me know if you need something tagged.

Logan looked up at the stars on his bedroom ceiling. Tonight was the night he’d get his part of the soulmark he would share with his soulmate, and he was feeling apprehensive.

 _Will I find them, among all the people living in this world? Will I want them? Will they want me?_ He paused in his thoughts a moment before continuing, shakily, _will I love them?_

Platonic soulmates weren’t unheard of, but regardless of their prevalence, they were commonly overshadowed by romantic soulbonds. Logan was slightly unnerved at the level of dedication and emotion individuals supposedly experienced towards their soulmate(s).

Most others he knew of felt certain things for those that were not necessarily their soulmate(s) as well, which unsettled him even more. He had never felt anything like that, not even for his best friends, despite how close they were. _Does that mean there is something wrong with me? Am I even worthy of a soulmate?_

Logan was distracted only momentarily by a sensation not unlike pinpricks on his calf. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his leg to see a roughly circular patch of stars in no particular arrangement resting on his skin. He let out a halfhearted scoff. _Of course. I have an unfinished constellation for a soulmark. How oddly fitting._

_I doubt they’ll like me much._

~~~~

Remy stared down at their calf. _I guess my soulmate just turned sixteen . . . that means they’re, what? Four days younger than me? Didn’t think we’d be so close in age._ They took a closer look (with their glasses off they were nearly blind) at their leg. It looked like their soulmark was . . . a bunch of lines? _That pattern feels familiar . . ._

It was then Remy realized that there were gaps where they’d expected the lines to meet. They took a picture of their soulmark and spent some time glancing through the rest of their camera roll just to see if that was where they had seen the pattern before.

Remy was about ready to write it off as something they’d seen in a passing Tumblr post when they reached one of their earliest saved images. They had so many pictures of space that they nearly swiped past the image without a second thought before realizing this one wasn’t a picture, it was a diagram of the star signs that inspired the zodiac and their places in the night sky.

Glancing back at their mark, they laughed as it registered that there was a particular reason they recognized this pattern. _Kinda surprised it didn’t hit me right away,_ they thought with a chuckle.

The constellation traced by their soulmark was the zodiac of both Remy and their soulmate:

Gemini.

~~~~

Logan walked out of his freshman astronomy class with a sigh. He had almost hoped . . .

 _No. It was illogical anyway. It did not occur as you thought it would. Forget about it and move on,_ he told himself. Stars for a soulmark should not indicate a meeting situation, yet what did he foolishly decide to believe?

He walked back to his dorm room. Being a freshman in college had its “perks”, he supposed. He did not have a roommate this year, so he would be able to focus on his schoolwork without interruptions, which was more than he could say for his parents’ house.

Logan smiled as he entered his bedroom to see the familiar sight of his posters hanging on the wall around his pride flag. The green and purple design of said flag fit the aesthetic of his space-themed posters remarkably well. Logan wasn’t much one for interior design, but the sight of his room filled him with pride.

He sat on his desk chair and rolled up his pants to look once more at his unfinished soulmark. _Perhaps one day . . ._

Viewing his soulmark brought more unpleasant thoughts back into Logan’s mind. _Realizing my identity never made it any more likely that my soulmate will accept me. The fact that my parents did is helpful, but if the one I am “destined” to befriend desires to be more, there will be nothing I can do to stop them from walking away from me, literally and metaphorically._

Logan shook himself out of his reverie. One of his parents’ stipulations to him staying in the dorm was that he get a job. He swiftly got dressed in a casual black polo with his favorite tie and began the walk to the nearest hiring shop to his place of residence.

~~~~

Remy took a deep breath and stepped into a new café. They normally didn’t like to switch what font they bought the heavenly liquid known to humankind as coffee from, but the move to college made it necessary.

Unfortunately, their afternoon coffee purchase was interrupted by a near-yelling exchange occurring across the counter between a well-dressed young man and the barista on duty.

“I am merely asking to speak with your manager; I don’t see why this is so difficult,” the man insisted, his voice barely controlled underneath his calm façade.

The barista sighed. “Look,” she said, “I don’t know where you saw the sign that we were hiring, but we don’t need any new employees. It would be best if you moved on to the next store so that I can serve the customer behind you.”

At that, the man whirled around, and Remy made sure the first thing he saw was them leaning against the counter casually as they remarked, “No, I’m good. Argue all day if you want.”

The man visibly flushed as he apparently realized he was blocking Remy’s path to coffee. _Good, I need my Starbies and I’m not leaving until I get some._

“I apologize, sir—”

Remy cut him off. “Not a sir, not a ma’am either. Name’s Remy, they/them pronouns please, and you can thank me by buying my coffee.”

“Is that adequate compensation for intruding on your daily routine?” the man queried.

Remy scoffed. “It’s the best you’re gonna get, hun, so introduce yourself and buy me some pumpkin spice before we’re both late to class.”

“Logan, he/him,” the student replied curtly, turning back to the barista and ordering their coffee as well as some of his own.

Once the order was placed, the two found a table in the corner and sat down. Logan extended his hand across the table to Remy, who looked at it strangely for a few moments.

“I am offering a handshake; is that not a common greeting as I was led to believe?” Logan asked, confused.

Remy smiled at that. “It is, but normally handshakes happen while people are standing up or else it looks like you’re requesting an arm-wrestling challenge,” they explained.

“Well, then,” here Logan stood up, “may I shake your hand?”

Remy stood up as well, smirking. “That’s how you do it, babe.” They extended their hand and the two firmly shook.

And then they both froze, a tingling spreading across Remy’s (and presumably Logan’s) calves underneath their jeans.

Logan swiftly sat down and rolled up his slacks, revealing the now-complete Gemini constellation that mirrored the one on Remy’s own leg. Their eyes met in shock for a moment before Logan took a deep breath, preparing to speak.

“I feel obligated to inform you that I am aromantic and asexual, therefore I do not wish to enter into a romantic relationship with you. If you will have an issue w—”

Remy didn’t let him finish that statement before they started talking. “Hey, calm down. I’m aroace too; that doesn’t mean you’re going to walk away from me, and I won’t walk away from you.” They thought for a moment as Logan stared at them. “How about we just get to know each other and figure it out from there?”

Logan nodded shakily. “That would be . . . satisfactory.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until the barista called out, with a smile in her voice, “Coffees for the newfound soulmates in the corner?”


End file.
